Welcome evil clone
by littleangel1280
Summary: what would happen with robot girl and robot boy when he turns into a real human?will robot boy enjoy his new life or will he save robot girl from an unknown villain


Welcome evil Clone

Professor Moshimo was almost finished with his latest invention, the communicator, it looks like a small headphone with a dial but if you turn the dial languages will appear and you will communicate with foreign people. Professor Moshimo was going to install it into robot girl so it would solve her punching-foreign-people attitude, at last professor moshimo finished installing it into robot girl, as he led robot girl away they didn't notice a shadow jump and snatched the blueprint of both robot girl.

It was now morning and Tommy insisted that professor moshimo and robot girl came to visit since robot boy was so excited after professor moshimo told him that his invention to turn him into a real boy was finished.

Robotboy-Professor moshimo hurry up plz

Professor M-(laughs) so eager, don't worry l'll just set it-

Robotboy-give me! 

As robot boy grabbed the invention he didn't know his finger hit a dial, with that robot boy aimed the invention at him and 'Zap' the beam was very bright that everyone had to cover their eyes once their opened it they saw a blue haired boy with a hat, jeans and white shirt.

Tommy-wow ro! You a boy!

Robot girl-hooray...

Tommy- umm professor why is the your invention set to 10?(panicking a little)

Professor M- Oh no, robot boy must have accidently switched it to 10! He's goanna remain in that shape for the next 10 weeks/

Robotboy-(shocked) not forever...

Professor M- if you want to remain a child forever then by my guest

As ro took a close look at himself he didn't really care at least he get to be with Tommy

Robotboy-hey where is Robot girl?

As everyone looked around they found robot girl wasn't around, Robotboy was about to jump out the window, forgetting he wasn't a robot when Tommy pulled him away just in time and scolded him.

Tommy- Ro you want to get killed? Just keep in mind your now human cause l won't stand 10 weeks of pulling you away from windows

Professor M- Robotboy we'll call you Zap for your human name

Tommy- why zap?

Professor M- it's on his t-shirt

As Tommy looked at Robot boy's t-shirt he did see the word zap

No one knew that robot girl was actually on the turnbull's roof looking miserable at how happy Robotboy seems with his new appearance 'Robotboy why do you want to be a human after what happened? Have you already forget what l said? Robot girl was nearly prone to tears believing Robotboy didn't care about her.

-Flash back -

Robotboy and Robotgirl were secretly sent to recover the lost fragments before an evil force found it before them, they search all the planets but once they reached Neptune did they complete their mission

Robot girl- what do with them?

Robotboy-put in chest on journey home

?- Not so fast

?-we're here for them

As Robotboy and robot girl prepared themselves for battle their enemies were too fast and outwitted them, just as they seemed to use up their battery's for super activation, their chest started to beam with the colours of a rainbow as the unknown enemies opened it a bright light consumed them and formed into a thunderbolt and heart with wings both Robotboy and robot girl heard a voice

Fragments-place us in your chest and you'll never have to worry about batteries again we never run out, give us a place.

Robot girl instantly placed the heart gently in her chest as Robotboy did the same, robot girl smiled

RG-hey Robotboy let's stay together like this

Rb-(smiles) sure robot girl l like too

-End flash back-

As robot girl looked at the sound of her friends all laughing she decides to leave and go home 'come back to me soon ro cause l want to tell you something" she thought as she flew. Little did she know, Robotboy aka Zap saw her all the time and looked at her when she was dreaming.

RB- can robot boy jealous l'm human?

Tommy- no she likes being a robot after what she got

Professor M – l wish l was a robot too

Tommy- anyway Ro your coming to school with ma, Gus and Lola do get ready

Professor M- ok Tommy, l'm going to check on robot girl so see you later

With that professor moshimo left to his secret air house to avoid danger from kamikazi who turned his attention to robotgirl, 'it's about Robotboy right' robotgirl just nodded sadly.

Chapter 2

Zap (Robotboy) and Tommy were walking to school with Gus and Lola who was surprise to see ro's human form

Tommy-ok ro l just introduces you as my friend and don't mention anything about yourself

Lola-on no here comes bill the bully

Bill- give me your money or –

Gus-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bill-umm l didn't do anything much as look at you

Gus- sorry dude just practising

Ro- go away

Bill- oh yeah little boy what are you going to do?

Ro-this!

Ro tried to lift bill but he was too heavy for him(cause his fat) with no success ro tried to land kicks and punches at him put he could only land one punch which bill just laughed at that, robot boy was getting angry and forget he wasn't a robot kept doing air punches

Bill-umm little dude lay off the movies, l'll be back later

With that billy grabbed ro's head and shoved it in mud, laughing as he walked away Robotboy manage to get his head out of the mud only to meet an angry mob glaring at him, Tommy seemed like he wanted to shove robot boy's head back into the mud, as they were all staring for a long time they didn't notice a violet hair go pass them saying 'l will defeat you'

Robotboy wasn't having a nice day; first he always answers the questions right which makes the teacher give extra homework. Robotboy was always pounded at lunch for that; second Tommy, Lola and Gus were always busy with stuff, leaving Robotboy with no one to hang out with. Robotboy looked outside until bill quietly came up behind him and shove his face in his food, Robotboy was furious but knew he couldn't do a thing ' being human isn't easy'.

In the after while ro was walking with his friends he saw something lying on the ground, near Tommy's house as they came closer he realized it was robotgirl

Rb-Tommy! Look!

Tommy- what's robotgirl doing here?

Lola-(rushing) who cares let's just help her

Gus-l'll put my lady charms

Lola- shut up pervert

Tommy-must be kamikazi's doing, since Robotboy is human

RB- Look! She's got dents on her, it looks deep

After Tommy and Robotboy brought robotgirl in, Tommy called Professor Moshimo only to find no one answering. As robotgirl was waking up all her wounds were recovering, Lola and Gus were amazed but Tommy was used to it

After robotgirl checked her functions she stared at them.

Tommy-robotgirl what happened?

RG-(cries) someone broke in and kidnapped moshimo and l couldn't save him even when l super activated.

Tommy- what! Who did it? Protoboy?

Everyone stared at robotgirl waiting for an answer but robotgirl was too sad to answer instead she put up a hologram as Robotboy and the others watch they saw robotgirl enter only to see moshimo caged in a electric force field 'moshimo' as robotgirl ran to help him she got blasted by a unknown robot as everyone looked closer they were shocked to find a replica of robotgirl but she looked more devilish, ' hello robotgirl' the clone said with a grin, ' l'm an evil version of you call me night' with that the transmission stopped.

Robotgirl got up ' sorry everyone but l'm going now' with that she went to the window but Robotboy quickly stopped her, as Tommy held robot boy's arm knowing what he wants, robot boy's grip fell. Robotgirl got ready to leave when Robotboy grabbed her again and told Tommy want he's doing, dragging robotgirl away.

Lola-what's going on?

Gus- are they going to find moshimo?

Tommy-no Robotboy wants to talk to her.

Lola- must be love (leaning on Tommy)

Tommy-umm (blushing) yeah

Gus- yuck!

-Meanwhile-

RB-Are you going to be ok?

RG-yeah...l just got caught off guard

RB- l wish l could go with you but l die

RG-how's being a human? Exciting? (Smiling)

RB-no more like miser-

RG-(sad tone) why do you want to be a human so much?

RB-well l just want to experience being a human and

Robotboy looked at robotgirl seeing how miserable she looked, Robotboy suddenly knew what's wrong! Robotgirl was lonely without Robotboy because she loved him ever since he saved her.

RB- robotgirl l wish l was a robot but l can't

RG- here this is Moshimo's new reverse gun it change you back

RB-what?

RG-it's up to you but l got to go

With that robotgirl flew out the window leaving Robotboy staring at the gun

Chapter 3

Robotgirl flew all day using her tracking device she finally got to night's hideout, as she flew down she notice a human staring at her saying 'l will destroy you' over and over again as robotgirl went to touch her, another stepped between them

?-hello robotgirl l'm Lisa and l'm here to stop you

RG- where's moshimo?

Lisa-ah uh l won't tell you until you beat night

With that she stood aside to reveal a charged robot ready for action ' hello robotgirl' with that she charged and they began fighting, night getting the lead as she fired her new improved cannons luckily robotgirl used her deflecting shield to bounce it back. Meanwhile Robotboy was still holding the gun robotgirl gave him ' well l know what to do' with that he shot a beam at him which blinded his friends, once they opened their eyes Robotboy was back to a robot

Gus-yes! Welcome back

Lola-l'm coming with you to find robotgirl

Tommy- l'm coming too use your tracking device

With that Tommy, Lola, Gus and Robotboy all went to night's hideout thanks to robot boy's tracking device they found where moshimo was.

Moshimo- oh thanks but you should help robotgirl

RB-l'm going

Tommy-what's going on?

Moshimo-that girl over there is kamikazi's nephew and stole robot girl's blue prints for her robot

Tommy-wait! But that's Lisa my classmate?

As Robotboy flew to help he saw night strangling robotgirl over a boiling pot of magma, luckily neither have seen him come

Night-well it's the end of you robotgirl

RG-why do you have to do this?  
>Night- it's my mission to destroy you<p>

RG-well go on drop me

Night- wow already accepting it

RG-l don't care l just want to die since someone important leaves me

Night-important?

Night slowly loosen her grip on robot girl's neck rolling her words in her mind that it gave Robotboy a chance to super activate and kick her in the back.

As night fell, into the bubbling magma she finally knew who robotgirl was talking about as she stared at Robotboy ' wish l had a more important purpose in my life' with that she slowly melted

Lisa- No!

Tommy-give it up Lisa

Lisa-curse you all well here's a gift for you all

With that Lisa pressed a button and quickly run away ' self destruct in 40 seconds' after hearing this Robotboy and robotgirl quickly grabbed Tommy, Lola, Gus and moshimo in 10 secs and left in 20 seconds as they were about 5 km away they saw the explosion

Tommy- Wonder if Lisa got away?

Moshimo- l'm sure she did! Oh and by the way how do you like being a human Robotboy?

RB-sucks l rather being with Robotgirl

As everyone got home safely Robotboy decides to stay the night with robotgirl and moshimo in their new valley house, once moshimo slept Robotboy and robotgirl snuck out at night and played in the valley

RB- robotgirl l figured it out! L love you!

RG-(smiles) took you long enough, l love you too!

With that Robotboy handed her the flowers he was collected as she smelled the fragrance Robotboy moved closely to her and kissed her on the cheeks, robotgirl blushed at that but she kissed him on the lips as the took broke apart they held hands with robotgirl leaning on his arm they both walk back together


End file.
